Kuroko Tetsuya : A Fanboy
by le3chan
Summary: Jangan bilang-bilang, ya, Kuroko itu ternyata fanboy, lho. Aokaga


Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain bayangan tim basket SMA Seirin, adalah seorang _fanboy_. Bukan _fanboy_ _idol-idol_ yang sering muncul di tivi, juga bukan _fanboy_ _gravure idol_ macam sang mantan cahaya waktu SMP. Tapi, _fanboy_ 'aokaga'.

Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga. Mantan cahayanya x cahayanya sekarang.

Walaupun sebetulnya ia enggan mengakuinya.

(Saat ditanya oleh Izuki- _senpai_ yang curiga dengan gerak-gerik Kuroko saat diam-diam memeriksa foto-foto aokaga saat istirahat latihan, jawabannya adalah untuk mengumpulkan materi _blackmail_ jika mereka mulai jahil.

"Bukankah cukup dengan mendekatkan Nigou saja?"

"Itu hanya mempan untuk Kagami- _kun_ , _senpai_. Aomine- _kun_ tidak takut Nigou."

"Laporkan saja sama pacarmu itu."

"Tidak mau merepotkan. Selama bisa dilakukan sendiri, mengapa harus merepotkan orang lain?"

"Terserahmu saja kalau begitu Kuroko.")

Lagipula, tidak ada yang tahu, kok, kalau Kuroko itu aokaga _shipper_.

("Akashi- _kun_ sepertinya tahu.")

* * *

Semuanya berawal setelah kekalahan Akademi Touo dari SMA Seirin di putaran pertama _Winter Cup_. Sebenarnya, sih, berawal dari permainan _one-on-one_ –yang menurut Kuroko– tidak penting hanya untuk sepasang sepatu basket.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan Kuroko dan Aomine mulai membaik secara perlahan, walau belum bisa kembali seperti semula. Kuroko jadi sering main dengan Aomine. Imbasnya adalah Kagami yang akhirnya ikut bergabung. Yang malah berakhir dengan permainan _one-on-one_ antara Aomine dan Kagami, dan Kuroko yang menjadi penonton.

Dan kemudian Aomine dan Kagami mulai sering pergi berdua. Entah itu bermain basket _one-on-one_ atau hanya makan di Majiba. Bahkan pernah Aomine menemani Kagami belanja bulanan dan bahkan membawakan barang belanja Kagami yang tidak sedikit.

Lalu, bagaimana Kuroko bisa menjadi aokaga _shipper_?

Sebenarnya, semuanya adalah ketidaksengajaan saja. Suatu hari, Kuroko tidak sengaja melihat permainan _one-on-one_ Aomine dan Kagami. Yang entah mengapa terasa berbeda dengan permainan _one-on-one_ mereka yang lainnya.

("Kata Akashi- _kun_ itu namanya _unresolved sexual tension_. Akashi- _kun_ tahu hal seperti itu dari mana, ya?")

Sejak saat itu, Kuroko mulai memberi perhatian lebih saat mereka berkumpul bersama. Baik saat ada Aomine dan Kagami, atau saat hanya ada Aomine, ataupun saat hanya ada Kagami saja. Kuroko mulai memperhatikan bagaimana tingkah laku mereka, saat bersama dan tidak. Mulai saat itulah Kuroko Tetsuya menjadi seorang _fanboy_. Aokaga _shipper_.

("Akashi- _kun_ bilang, aku terlalu terobsesi dengan mereka. Tapi, khan, Akashi- _kun_ tidak melihat sendiri bagaimana Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ kalau sudah bersama. Memang, mereka sering bertengkar tidak jelas, memperebutkan hal-hal yang tidak penting, tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik mereka juga punya momen manis berdua, kok. Akashi- _kun_ saja yang tidak tahu.")

Dan, Kuroko benar-benar memperhatikan. Mengikuti saat Aomine dan Kagami pergi berdua, dengan mengajak Nigou, berjaga-jaga saja jika ketahuan mengikuti 'kencan' mereka, Kuroko bisa berdalih mengajak Nigou berjalan-jalan. Itupun kalau memang ketahuan. Artinya, bahkan sampai sekarang pun Kuroko belum pernah kepergok. Terpujilah hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. (Dan salahkan Aomine dan Kagami yang tidak bisa merasakan hawa keberadaannya.)

Mengikuti –bukan menguntit, oke? Mengikuti. _Meng-i-kuti_ – Aomine dan Kagami jadi acara akhir pekan Kuroko, jika tidak pergi main dengan Aomine, atau Kagami, atau dua-duanya. Lagipula, Aomine dan Kagami lebih sering pergi main berdua, daripada dengan Kuroko.

("Tidak apa-apa. Semakin sering Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun pergi berdua, semakin banyak foto yang kukumpulkan untuk bukti. Err.. bahan _blackmail_ , maksudnya."

Sampai kapanpun Kuroko tidak akan mengakui kalau dirinya adalah Aokaga _shipper_.)

Akhir minggu ini pun kegiatannya adalah mengikuti Aomine dan Kagami. Berbekal ponsel (untuk memotret. Kuroko tidak mau membawa kamera. Takut mungkin ketahuan.) dan Nigou (alasan jika akhirnya ketahuan), Kuroko menunggu di halte bus dekat apartemen Kagami. Mengapa Kuroko menunggu di sana dan bukan di tempat lain? Karena memang biasanya setiap Aomine dan Kagami pergi berdua, mereka selalu janjian di halte bus dekat apartemen Kagami.

Lalu, Kuroko tahu dari mana kalau Aomine dan Kagami hari ini akan pergi berdua?

("Kagami- _kun_ menolak aku ajak pergi main hari ini, saat kutanya kemarin sehabis latihan. Kagami- _kun_ bilang akan menemani Alex- _san_ berbelanja. Waktu aku bilang ingin ikut karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Alex- _san_ , Kagami- _kun_ langsung menolak. Kagami- _kun_ bilang, Alex- _san_ ingin ditemani berbelanja kebutuhan wanita, jadi aku tak boleh ikut. Tapi ternyata, Alex- _san_ sedang berada di Akita, mengunjungi Himuro- _san_ , Murasakibara- _kun_ yang bilang."

Lalu, Aomine?

"Aomine- _kun_ juga menolak ajakanku. Aomine- _kun_ bilang ada latihan tambahan. Tapi, semalam Momoi- _san_ meneleponku menanyakan ke mana Aomine- _kun_ dan aku akan pergi hari ini, ingin ikut katanya. Momoi- _san_ bilang Aomine- _kun_ ada janji denganku jadi tidak bisa menemaninya pergi ke kafe baru di dekat Akademi Touo."

"Karenanya aku jadi tahu kalau Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ mau pergi berdua.")

Setelah sepuluh menit mengunggu, Aomine dan Kagami muncul dari arah apartemen Kagami. Kuroko mengeluarkan ponselnya, berjaga-jaga jika ada momen Aokaga tiba-tiba, sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Nigou untuk menenangkannya yang terlihat gembira melihat Kagami.

Keduanya berjalan menuju halte bus. Berjalan berdampingan. Berpegangan tangan.

Jepret. Jepret. Jepret.

Satu foto berjalan berimpitan. Satu foto berjalan berdampingan dengan berpegangan tangan. Satu foto berjalan berdampingan dengan berpegangan tangan dan saling berbisik.

Baru berjalan keluar apartemen saja Kuroko sudah mendapatkan tiga foto. Pasti nanti akan lebih banyak momen lagi. Err… bahan untuk _blackmail_ maksudnya.

Aomine dan Kagami berjalan melewati halte bus tempat Kuroko menunggu. Tanpa ada satupun yang menyadari keberadaan Kuroko di sana. Padahal di sana juga ada Nigou.

Kuroko menunggu Aomine dan Kagami berjalan agak jauh sebelum mulai mengikuti. Ponsel tak lagi masuk kantong. Tak ingin tertinggal momen yang mungkin hanya akan terjadi sebentar saja. Jika saja ada yang bisa menyadari keberadaan Kuroko, mereka pasti akan memberinya tatapan-tatapan aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Kuroko berjalan dengan ponsel yang siap memotret dan Nigou yang berada di atas kepala Kuroko seperti biasanya. Untung saja hawa keberadaannya tipis, jadi bisa terbebas dari tatapan aneh.

("Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ tidak membawa bola basket. Itu artinya, mereka hari ini tidak akan bermain basket. Pergi kencan sepertinya.")

Pemberhentian pertama mereka adalah Majiba. Kedai makan 'wajib' mereka. Yang tidak akan protes dengan porsi makan mereka berdua yang selalu membuat Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya.

("Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ makannya banyak. Tapi mereka selalu marah jika dibandingkan dengan Murasakibara- _kun_. Selalu mengelak jika porsi makan mereka tidak sebanyak Murasakibara- _kun_. Padahal menurutku, mereka semua sama saja. Makannya banyak.")

Kuroko agak ragu. Ingin masuk Majiba dan memperhatikan Aomine dan Kagami atau menunggu di luar saja. Masuk Majiba, lalu memesan _vanilla shake_ favoritnya dengan resiko ketahuan atau menunggu di luar tapi tidak minum _vanilla shake_. Ini pilihan yang sulit. Aokaga atau _vanilla shake_?

 _Vanilla shake_ yang jadi pemenang.

Untung saja tidak ketahuan walau petugas kasir tadi sempat berteriak kaget mendengar suara Kuroko.

("Ini yang namanya _win-win solution_. Aku dapat Aokaga dan _vanilla shake_. Tapi, sayang, momen mereka tidak banyak di Majiba. Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ terlalu sibuk makan. Dan, mungkin, terlalu sibuk dengan 'lomba' makan mereka.")

Kuroko kembali mengikuti Aomine dan Kagami kembali setelah selesai maka di Majiba. Kali ini tujuan mereka adalah pusat perbelanjaan. Kegiatan 'kencan' aokaga memang tidak bisa ditebak jika tidak berkaitan dengan basket.

Aomine dan Kagami sepertinya memutuskan untuk nonton film. Film horor. _Film horor_.

("Aku tak tahu itu ide siapa. Titik.")

Kuroko memutuskan untuk tidak ikut masuk mengikuti Aomine dan Kagami. Bukan, Kuroko tidak takut, kok. Hanya saja mengingat betapa penakutnya temannya itu, sepertinya tidak akan banyak momen yang terjadi selain saling berangkulan karena ketakutan.

("Lebih baik menunggu di luar saja daripada harus mengikuti Aomine- _kun_ dan Kagami- _kun_ melihat film horor dan tuli karena teriakan mereka berdua.")

Tepat seperti dugaan Kuroko, Aomine dan Kagami keluar dari bioskop dengan tampang kusut. Ketakutan.

("Sudah tahu kalau sama-sama penakut, masih saja nekat menonton film horor.")

Tujuan berikutnya adalah area perbelanjaan. Sepertinya Kagami butuh belanja perlengkapan rumah tangga dan persediaan makanan. Kuroko mengikuti Aomine dan Kagami masuk swalayan dengan Nigou berada di dalam jaket. Untung saja, Nigou bukan anjing tukang rusuh, jadi masuk ke dalam jaket pun tetap diam saja.

Kuroko melihat Kagami memasukkan banyak barang belanjaan ke dalam troli yang didorong oleh Aomine, ("Sudah seperti pasangan suami istri yang sedang berbelanja saja."), melihat Kagami kadang meminta pendapat Aomine tentang sebuah barang, memasukkan barang yang –mungkin– diinginkan oleh Aomine tanpa bertanya, ("Sepertinya Kagami- _kun_ sudah sering berbelanja dengan Aomine- _kun_ , sampai-sampai Kagami- _kun_ tahu apa yang sepertinya diinginkan oleh Aomine- _kun_ tanpa bertanya dahulu kepada Aomine- _kun_.), dan juga memasukkan _sesuatu_ –yang tidak dapat terlalu dilihat oleh Kuroko– yang membuat wajah Kagami memerah,

("Mencurigakan. Kagami- _kun_ memasukkan barang mencurigakan ke dalam keranjang belanja. Apa, ya?")

Kagami juga memasukkan banyak bahan masakan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, mengingat seberapa besar porsi makan Kagami, kemudian menuju kasir untuk membayar semua barang belanjaannya.

Keluar dari area belanja, Aomine dan Kagami langsung menuju pintu keluar, berjalan menuju halte bus. Sepertinya acara 'kencan' mereka sudah selesai.

("Tidak banyak momen.")

Seperti yang diperkirakan Kuroko, Aomine dan Kagami tidak mempunyai tujuan lain selain kembali ke apartemen Kagami. Sepertinya lebih memilih berduaan saja di apartemen Kagami.

Kuroko kembali dilema. Bagaimana jika Aomine dan Kagami memilih untuk menggunakan elevator daripada tangga? Kuroko tidak mau ketahuan sudah menguntit –coret, mengikuti– ke mana Aomine dan Kagami pergi hari ini. Tapi, ternyata Kuroko sedang beruntung hari ini. Aomine dan Kagami memilih untuk meggunakan tangga daripada elevator.

("Jika bukan karena aku yang secara diam-diam membuntuti mereka, sudah kutendang mereka berdua."

Mengapa?

"Lihat saja! Mereka ingin pamer atau apa, sih! Naik tangga dengan barang belanjaan sebanyak itu. Kalau ingin pamer kekuatan badan jangan di depanku, dong!"

Oh.)

Aomine dan Kagami berhenti di depan pintu apartemen Kagami. Kagami bertanya sesuatu, Kuroko tidak mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Kagami. Tapi, Kagami bertanya dengan muka yang memerah. Mencurigakan. Kuroko mengeluarkan ponselnya. Nalurinya sebagai seorang _fanboy_ mengatakan kalau akan ada momen aokaga sebentar lagi.

Memang benar. Naluri _fanboy_ -nya benar. Momen itu ada.

Ponsel di tangan. Aplikasi kamera terbuka. Dalam mode merekam. Wajah Kuroko memerah melihatnya.

Kantong belanja di lantai. Kagami bersender di pintu apartemen. Aomine mendekatkan badannya pada Kagami. Menempelkan badannya pada Kagami hingga memepetkan badan Kagami ke pintu, lalu menciumnya. Tepat. Di bibir.

Wajah Kuroko makin memerah. Kamera tidak berhenti merekam. Sampai akhirnya ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Hehehe… Akhirnya aku melihatnya. Akan kuperlihatkan pada Akashi- _kun_."

"KUROKO!"

"TETSU!"

"Apa yang kau lihat?!"

"Aku melihat semuanya. Hehehe…"

"S-s-semuanya?"

"Benar. Se-mu-a-nya. Hehehe…"

"Tetsu! Jangan tertawa seperti itu! Kau menakutkan!"

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Aomine semakin membuat Kuroko tertawa –menakutkan, menurut Aomine. Setelah itu, Kuroko memilih pergi meninggalkan Aomine dan Kagami yang masih kebingungan.

"KUROKO! Mau ke mana kau?! Semua ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan!"

Kuroko berbalik,

"Kagami- _kun_ tidak perlu menyangkal. Aku tahu semuanya, kok. Silakan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian. Aku mau pulang dulu."

Lalu kembali melangkah keluar gedung apartemen Kagami.

Sedangkan Aomine dan Kagami, hanya bisa terdiam. Masih kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan pikiran campur aduk, Kagami membuka pintu apartemennya. Aomine menyusul dengan kantong belanjaan di tangan dengan muka _shock_. Sepertinya memikirkan apa yang tadi dikatakan Kuroko.

"Kagami! Mati aku! Tetsu pasti akan meceritakan semuanya pada Akashi! Mati aku!"

Muka Kagami memucat.

* * *

("Akashi- _kun_ , aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. Nanti aku kirimkan padamu. Hehehe…")

끝

* * *

 _Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca :)_

 _Terimakasih juga kepada yang sudah menyempatkan membaca_ Silica.

 _Terimakasih juga kepada yang sudah mereview, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow_ Silica _. *deep bow*_

 _Sampai jumpa..._


End file.
